Rosario Vampire Universe-458 Project
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: A future spin-off of Naruto: Journey to Now - Days at UCLA(aka Act II), and a retelling of the anime/manga. There'll be some or many changes in the project, starting off with new characters, and some changes to Moka herself. Naruto will make frequent cameos in phone calls, mentions, and text messages. He'll make an appearance in Rosario Vampire II. Reviews, good or bad, are welcome
1. Luna Rodolfo

Name: Luna Rodolfo

Species: Werewolf(Beta Class)

Bio: Luna is a werewolf born into the Sicilian Mafia. Her mother was a werewolf while her father was a human. Before going to Yōkai, she had to go everywhere with her bodyguards, being the daughter of a member of the Sicilian Mafia, which bothered her, despite being able to defend herself. Her father and some of the members of the Sicilian Mafia homeschooled her until she was 15 before sending her off to Yōkai Academy so she can make friends and graduate and get a nice job, not wanting her to be part of the family business.

Appearance: Luna's of Italian and Japanese descent. She wears the Yōkai school uniform. Luna has olive skin and wears her brown hair in a casual updo long style. She also has a pair of wolf ears on her head. Luna's regular eye color is silver, but when she uses her Yōkai, her eyes glow a bright yellow. Her body measurements are 86-60-86.

Personality: Luna is generally expressionless, almost showing no emotions at all. She has the tendency to lose her clothes when transforming into her wolf form and doesn't seem bothered by walking around naked, stating that being naked makes her feel empowered. She shows a lot of loyalty towards Moka, due to her "Alpha Status." It is almost rare for her to smile.

Abilities: Luna can smell, see and hear far better than humans, and can heal quickly from most injuries. Luna's agility and speed is surprisingly better than Gin's, though not as good as Moka's. Her strength allows her to lift 10 tons, though it can be amplified by the use of the full moon, or if she's part of a pack(i.e. Moka's "pack"). She can also transform into an actual wolf. A unique ability of hers is the ability to cause drowsiness through the use of her claws. Though she's been homeschooled, she's surprisingly smart, ranking #9 on the examinations. Luna has been shown to be able to use some magic, mostly ones to dress up quickly and summon knives and ice picks. She has been trained in Jujitsu and Kickboxing by her Sicilian Mafia father.


	2. Eluria Jawhara

Name: Eluria Jawhara

Monster: Cyborg

Bio: An only daughter of a loving family of scientists, Eluria got into a car accident that severely injured her and killed her father. Her mother replaced some of her missing limbs and parts of her body with cybernetics to save her life. When the Israeli military wanted to use her as a weapon, she and her mother moved to Japan, where she met EDF Director Kiyo Tsukamoto, who promised to keep her and Eluria safe as long as she worked for them. Once Eluria turned 15, her mother sent Eluria to Yōkai Academy to learn and get her degree.

Appearance: Eluria is an attractive blonde Israeli girl with soft and wavy shoulder length hair. She wears the Yōkai school uniform. Her eye color is brown, Her body measurements are 79-56-82. The left side of her head, her right arm, and her legs are cybernetic, hidden under synthetic skin.

Personality: Eluria is mostly seen as a kind person who's willing to put herself in danger in order to help others. She doesn't like people who act rude, don't have any table manners or shame. She also has a rare tendency to hug people really hard when she's happy.

Abilities: As a cyborg, she has an assortment of gadgets and abilities in her disposal. Her left cybernetic eye has normal, x-ray, thermal, and night vision capabilities. It can also identify people and shoot a concentrated beam of energy. Her right arm can transform into any weapon she wants(Guns, Chainsaws, etc.), stretch up to 250', and absorb electricity from almost any mechanical device and discharge it with lethal force or enhance her strength with it. Eluria's cybernetic legs allow her to run at the maximum speed of 270 mph and jump great distances. Eluria has an IQ of 210, making her a genius.


	3. Ace Shuzen

Note: Making Ace came into mind after going to the Rosario + Vampire Wiki and finding his name on Moka's personal status, under relatives. He was shown as an adoptive brother. I was like, " No way is that character real at all." So when I decided to do my own version of Rosario + Vampire in the future, I decided to bring the character to life as her brother.

Name: Ace Shuzen

Monster: Shinso Vampire

Bio: The oldest child and only son born from the Shuzen family, Ace changed his name to the one he's currently using, due to his real name being stupid. He left the Shuzen Family Estate with Akasha and Moka when they were young. He graduated from a human college at the age of 20 with a professional degree in architecture. He then found work as a successful architect, and started dating a swimsuit model. After hearing about the incident with Lilith's Mirror and Fairy Tale going after Moka, Ace uses his rare ability to make a perfect clone of himself in order to not miss work and go help his younger sister Moka in any way he can as well as make sure she doesn't date anyone he doesn't approve of. At one point he met Naruto when Moka was studying in California.

Appearance: Ace is an attractive young adult with an athletic build and jet black hair styled short, straight, and casual. Ace's eye color is a dark red. He is also three inches taller than Gin.

Personality: Ace is a kind, loving, and generous person at heart, mostly towards his sisters, his boss, employees who work for him and his company, and his girlfriend. Otherwise, his personality is that of an overprotective brother, not liking anyone who dates any of his sisters without his permission. He's been known to intimidate people due to his size, and throw people who are after or dating his sister, perverts, or enemies, really high up into the sky(one time he threw Naruto really high into the sky), which has become his habit.

Abilities: Ace is faster, stronger and more durable than any of his sisters, with the exception of his father. His regenerative abilities are almost instantaneous, allowing him to fight longer. Moka states that when he's serious, he's someone you shouldn't piss off. Ace can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him find hidden enemies. When Ace throws an enemy, he stores some of his energy into him/her, causing their bodies to feel heavy and send them falling down, causing enormous damage or death. Ace's movement speed is instantaneous, making it look like he teleported. His musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human or monster. Moka once claimed that he got hit by a meteor and survived with no injuries. Through his fangs, Ace can physically inject his blood into another person. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but he/she may temporarily transform into a vampire gaining the increased strength and speed that comes with it. Ace's Wealth Of Power allows him to create a perfect clone of himself. By mixing spirit energy into his own blood and controlling it at will, Ace can transform it into solid matter and mold it into anything he desires, which mostly involves cannonballs, swords, boxing gloves, or a jet black steel suit of armor that covers his whole body.


	4. Yakeru

Name: Yakeru

Monster: Monster-Made Clone of Naruto

Bio: Having a partnership with UltraTech, the organization known as Fairy Tale easily got the blood samples taken from Naruto's(Black Rider) fight with Proto-Fulgore. Finding the unknown properties in his blood unique, Fairy Tale decided to clone Naruto in order to create the ultimate warrior. Though they were successful in creating a perfect clone of him, they couldn't clone all of his powers, so they gave him some powers of a powerful flame demon and a healing factor to compensate for it.

Appearance: Yakeru is an exact copy of Naruto, the only difference is that his hair's combed down rather than spiky. When he uses his burning powers, his eyes go from blue to red, His attire consists of a red t-shirt, ripped jeans, motorcycle shoes, and a sleeveless black leather hooded jacket. He also has a long chain wrapped around his right arm, which he can use as a melee weapon. Whether he's on the job or on his motorcycle, he always wears a Duke Matte Black Full Face Motorcycle Helmet.

Personality: Yakeru is extremely loyal to Fairy Tale, doing whatever they tell him to do without hesitation. He is cold, cruel, and emotionless, and will play with people's feelings, mostly Moka's. He also likes to torture and interrogate people. However, being an emotionless clone, he is curious about what it's like to have emotions and about the world around him.

Abilities: Yakeru has amazing speed and strength, being able to match Moka's strength and Kurumu's speed, though he's not as fast and strong as Naruto. Like Naruto, he has all of Naruto's fighting styles and skills, making him deadly at close quarters. He's also capable of handling any weapon. Yakeru's healing factor allows him to heal from most injuries in a few seconds or minutes. His most deadliest power is the ability to heat up, burn, or melt anything he touches. He can use this power to empower his chain. Yakeru can also teleport short distances.


	5. Seishin Tamashi

Name: Seishin Tamashi

Monster: Incubus

Bio: One of Fairy Tale's strongest members, as well as its top ladies' man, Seishin is partnered up with Yakeru on a lot of jobs that involve getting other monsters to join their cause, and to keep an eye on the clone.

Appearance: Seishin is a Japanese male in his 20s with an athletic build, spiky red hair, and bright yellow eyes. When he unleashes his power, he sprouts a pair of wings on his back, and a tail. He's the same height as Yakeru.

Personality: Seishin is pretty laid back, usually having Yakeru do most of the fighting while he goes on his phone. He finds it ungentlemanly to hit a girl, which puts him at odds with Yakeru, who has no problem with it. He loves having many sexual moments with women, due to being an incubus.

Abilities: Like all incubi, Seishin has wings that allow him to fly. His strength allows him to lift 20 tons. Though he has the ability to charm/allure women, he rarely uses it, preferring to use his good looks and charisma. Seishin's an accomplished swordsman, being able to wield three swords for fencing in combat, one in each hand, and a third one with his tail.


	6. Kuragari Amaya

Name: Kuragari Amaya

Monster: Sorceress

Bio: Originally an orphaned young girl raised by a family of thieves and knight killers who thought that she was too soft to do anything bad, Kuragari ran away from her family went to look for the sorceress Morgan le Fay herself, in order to train under her and become an evil sorceress like her. Though she has burnt villages to the ground, she would feel bad after and fix the damages she's done, something that gives her a scolding from Morgan herself. She has also never killed anyone. In the Present Era, Kuragari, still alive, easily takes Fairy Tale's offer to join them in order to prove to Morgan that she's bad to the core. She has fought Naruto at one point, during his return to Konoha, but lost.

Appearance: Kuragari has been alive for a long time, taking the appearance of a 17-year old Japanese girl. She has white hair that reaches down to her waist. Her attire consists of a Japanese Kimono that exposes her cleavage.

Personality: Kuragari has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature. She easily gets lost, prompting someone to help her with directions. Though she likes to destroy things, she is known to feel bad about it very quickly. Kuragari hates it when people call her nice or soft. Kuragari has a lot of respect for her master, seeing her as a mother figure, something Morgan herself admits. She has strong feelings for Yakeru, agreeing to go on missions as long as he's going on them, something that annoys him. Kuragari gets turned on by the amount of badass Yakeru does. She also has no idea on how technology works. Kuragari has a fear of spiders, slimy and wriggly things, and Naruto himself.

Abilities: Kuragari is a powerful sorceress, possessing powerful Earth, Darkness, Summoning, and Sealing Magic. She has a long life span, something achieved through the use of alchemy and various magical incantations. Kuragari has a wide knowledge of various types of magic.


	7. Taro Yamada

Name: Taro Yamada

Monster: Minotaur

Bio: Taro was a cannibal born in Russia. Formerly an inmate in Russia's greatest prison, he was broken out by Fairy Tale and offered a membership in Fairy Tale, which he accepted after he finished eating his cell mate. Being one of Fairy Tale's strongest and ruthless enforcers/assassins, Taro has killed several of Fairy Tale's enemies, one of them being Fang Fang's good friends, whom he cannibalized in front of him.

Appearance: Taro is an eight-foot tall Japanese-Russian man who's seen wearing a tuxedo most of the time. When fighting, he wears a tank top with the words "Next Meal?" written on it in Russian, and blue jeans. When he transforms, his head turns into a bull's, and his muscles get bigger.

Personality: Taro is an expressionless man who enjoys devouring the flesh of living people. He knows no mercy, no fear, or pain. Taro respects people who are strong. If he beats a worthy opponent, he doesn't eat their body, seeing it as dishonorable.

Abilities: Taro is a very strong man without using his powers, being able to break bones and solid concrete with his bare hands. When he uses his powers, his strength allows him to lift up to 40 tons. He's also been known to be unstoppable, once he's mobile. Taro has a high tolerance to pain, being cut, stabbed and shot at multiple times without flinching. When injured, Taro can heal by eating. He has been trained in Sambo fighting.


	8. Contagion

Name: Contagion

Monster: A hivemind made up of the Marburg Virus, Ebola Virus, and Hantavirus

Bio: One of Fairy Tale's most successful experiments, Contagion serves as their loyal weapon, only being sent when a tough situation calls for it.

Appearance: Contagion has a human shaped body made up of a cloud of the Marburg, Ebola, and Hantavirus. It has yellow glowing eyes that intimidates those who are not ready to face Fairy Tale's lethal weapon. It also sports a ragged brown cloak, which is an extension of its body.

Personality: Contagion has no personality at all. It asks no questions, and it speaks no words.

Abilities: Being made of three deadly viruses, it can kill a human or a weak monster by just one touch. If infecting a stronger monster, it can take hours or days, even months for its touch to kill it. Contagion can also create an area of effect around it that can infect others and either kill them or control them. It can't infect Yuki-onna, fire-related monsters, or people protected by a powerful amount of demon energy for reasons unexplained. For fast travels, Contagion can destabilize itself and become a swarm of viruses for flight, and then reform itself when it wants to. The only way to hurt it is if an opponent infuses their own attacks with (strong) monster energy or if an opponent is a mage, they can hurt it with flame or ice spells.


	9. Chen Tora

Name: Chen Tora

Monster: White Tiger

Bio: A second year student at Yōkai Academy, Chen's one of the many friendly students there, as well as one of the most strongest monsters there as well.

Appearance: Chen is a 16-year old Chinese male with short white hair and yellow eyes. His eyes turn bright blue when he's in his monster form. He can turn into his White Tiger Form. He wears the standard Yōkai Academy uniform.

Personality: Chen is mostly shown with a serious face, which makes it look like someone you don't want to anger. But in reality, he's a very sociable and nice person. When fighting, he can be very ferocious and intimidating.

Abilities: Being a white tiger, he has amazing strength and speed, being able to topple a building in one charge and outrun a bullet train. Chen's claws are strong enough to cut through titanium. He can also cover his whole body and his tiger form in metal, increasing his defenses and his attacks, though it hinders his speed.


	10. Natsuko Netsu

Name: Natsuko Netsu

Monster: Vermilion Bird

Bio: A second year student at Yōkai Academy, Natsuko is one of the many friendly students there, as well as one of the most strongest monsters there as well.

Appearance: Natsuko is a 16-year old Japanese-Chinese female. She has fair skin and long black hair that reaches down to her waist, a flock of which comes down over her right eye. Natsuko has C-cup breasts. Her eyes are silver. When using her monster powers, her eyes turn bright red, and her hair turns into red flames. Natsuko also sprouts two pair of wings made out of vermilion flames. She can turn into her Vermilion Bird form. She wears the standard Yōkai Academy uniform.

Personality: Natsuko is a calm but intimidating person, with a heart of gold. She gets annoyed by guys fawning over her. She will not hesitate to activate her powers in order to scare off guys who attempt to smother her with their affections. When fighting, she's very confident in her abilities.

Abilities: Natsuko can run and fly at Mach 2 speed. Her fighting style involves using her speed, agility, and multiple kicks. She's doesn't have insane monster strength, she has peak human strength that allows her to bench press 800 lbs at maximum. She can sprout a pair of wings made out of vermilion flames that she can use to fly and shoot a flurry of flaming feathers. When in her Vermilion Bird form, she can fire a stream or a concentrate beam of flames from her mouth, and her wings can cut through almost anything.


	11. Xuanwu Bei

Name: Xuanwu Bei

Monster: Black Tortoise

Bio: A second year student at Yōkai Academy, Xuanwu is one of the many friendly students there, as well as one of the most strongest monsters there as well.

Appearance: Xuanwu is a 16-year old fat Chinese male. He has tan skin and long spiky hair. His eyes are pure black. When using his monster powers, his eyes turn bright blue. He can turn into his Black Tortoise form. He wears the standard Yōkai Academy uniform.

Personality: Xuanwu has a constant love for food, mostly seen eating instant noodle ramen, a bag of potato chips, a hamburger, etc. He's willing to help others without hesitation. When someone ruins his meal, he's been known to start a fight, prompting his friends to come cool him down. When fighting, he's very confident with his abilities.

Abilities: Xuanwu can project a transparent or invisible shield around himself and others in the shape of a tortoise shell. These shields have amazing defenses, being able to resist a lot of Moka's fearsome kicks before breaking. He can fortify his body in order to increase his strength and defense. Xuanwu can also shoot a stream of water from his mouth that can destroy stone. Xuanwu can also grow a snake tail that can extend and be used to whip or strangle opponents. When in water, he can travel faster than an Aquatic Concorde Jet. His fighting style involves Grappling and Sumo Wrestling. When in his Black Tortoise form, his defense allows him to tank explosives and and several physical attacks. He can use his snake head to inject a venom that slows down enemies and sometimes causes paralysis. Xuanwu can also fly by pulling in his arms, legs, head, and tail into his shell, fire constant jets of water out of his arm and leg cavities and spin around like a flying saucer.


	12. Azura Lóngdōng

Name: Azura Lóngdōng

Monster: Azure Dragon(Chinese)

Bio: A second year student at Yōkai Academy, Azura is one of the many friendly students there, as well as one of the most strongest monsters there as well.

Appearance: Azura is a beautiful 16-year old Chinese American female. She has pale white skin and long curly sky blue hair that reaches down to her waist. Her eye color is blue. She has D-Cup breasts. Azura also wears a pair of glasses. When using her monster powers, her eyes turn into that of a dragon's. She can turn into her Azure Dragon form(Chinese).

Personality: Azura is a shy, kind, peaceful, and sometimes quiet person. When hit on by many boys, she cannot defend herself, due to her shy and peaceful personality, having Natsuko, Chen, and Xuanwu protect her. She is mostly seen blushing all the time, except when she fights. She has a passion for gardening. When someone, or anyone, destroy her plants, she's been known to cry. When scared, she has been known to use her control of wood or plants to attack others. On rare occasions, she can be very brave, not hesitating to use her dragon powers to help others.

Abilities: As the Azure Dragon, one of the most powerful and fearsome monsters in the world, she has an overwhelming amount of power far superior than almost any S-Class Monster. Her strength is superior than that of an S-Class Vampire. Her speed allows her to run at very high speeds, making others think that she can teleport. Azura can create, shape, and manipulate the wind, allowing her to create tornadoes, hurricanes, and blades. She can also use her control of the wind element to heal herself and others. Other than the wind, she can also control and manipulate wood and plant life. When in her Azure Dragon form, she has the ability to fly and shoot concentrated beams of wind, and she has claws and teeth can tear and rip through steel.


	13. Jason Brooks

Name: Jason Brooks

Monster: Half-Atlantean

Bio: Jason's mother, an MI6 Agent from London, met and fell in love with his Atlantean father during a mission that involved a hostage situation. One month after Jason was born, his father was killed during a mission in Atlantis, leaving his mother to raise him. Once he was 15, his mother sent him to Yōkai Academy, where he'd make friends and complete his studies.

Appearance: Jason is Half-Atlantean, his human side being of English descent. He has blonde hair and two eye colors(left eye is pearl white and right is dark blue). He has the body of a male who engages in moderate exercises. He wears the standard Yōkai Academy uniform. He also carries a special water bottle(father's memento) that can hold a lake full of water.

Personality: Jason is a very polite person, eating in an etiquette manner and shaking hands with friends he makes. Jason has a lot of love for fish and chips, eating it once a day, due to his father loving it, and being angry when someone ruins it. He also has a Cockney accent, something his friends find funny and enjoyable. Jason sometimes questions how he finds himself in situations that involve Moka. When being asked to accompany Moka and her friends in an adventure, he also questions that as well. Jason enjoys fighting, giving enemies a nasty bruising. He has an interest in Luna, finding her personality to be very sexy.

Abilities: Being Half-Atlantean, Jason has inherited the ability to breathe underwater and swim at high speeds like his father. He also has strength that allows him to bench press 20 tons at maximum, though it can increase to 50 tons if he's drenched. He can shape water into weapons like swords, daggers, or a shield. Jason excels in boxing, winning 54 matches during his high school year in London. Another example of his boxing skills is when he fought and defeated an armed and notorious London gang when they burned down his favorite fish and chips restaurant.


	14. Montee Oem

Note: This is a character based on Monty Oum, the person who inspired me to do fanfiction. He passed away on the first day of February 2015. To honor him, I will make a character of him. It's not RWBY, but it's something for me to remember him by.

Name: Montee Oem

Species: Great Crow

Bio: A History teacher at Yōkai Academy, he has been known to be a very strange teacher to the students of Yōkai Academy. How he manages to teach a class and keep his job is up to debate.

Appearance: Mr. Oem is of Cambodian, Vietnamese, Chinese, and Japanese descent with black hair. He wears a black shirt that's partially tucked into his red pants, with its collar raised, and a pair of black shoes. He also wears a pair of black aviator sunglasses. Mr. Oem wears a necklace with a flower-shaped jade on it. He can transform into his Great Crow form.

Personality: Mr. Oem is usually a mellow person who values his students. Montee has been known to be sleep deprived, though he's able to manage a class despite this. This sleep deprivation may be due to his tendency to grade all of his students' work and working on paperwork from night until morning. He doesn't like students who are disrespectful to others(and himself) and teachers who don't do their job as they should. Montee is usually seen with a cup of coffee in hand, implying that he has a love for coffee, though it doesn't do much to help his sleep deprivation. There are rare times when he's full of energy and not so sleep deprived.

Abilities: Despite not having much sleep, Montee is a very capable fighter. His movement speed and agility are said to outclass a Shinso Vampire. Montee has a sixth sense that gives him amazing clairvoyance. In combat, he wields a black scythe that he made himself named Dead Fantasy and a customized handgun he calls Icarus. Mr. Oem's mastery of the scythe is legendary, even being praised by Ryu Hayabusa himself. He's also an amazing dancer, having been known to bust amazing moves. His legendary dance skills have allowed him to have the highest score on every dance platform game known to man and he had his legendary dance skills recorded into the Guinness Book of World Records. When in his Giant Crow form, he has the ability to fly. The claws on his feet can cut enemies and nullify a healing factor for hours. He can also create a field of darkness that blinds enemies and disorient them.


	15. Rosario Vampire Character Profile 1

Name: Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner)

Monster: S-Class Vampire/Shinso Vampire

Likes: First Astronomical Velocity, Blood, Chocolate, Epic Meal Time, Coffee, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Culver's, Her Muffler Scarf, Chompy-Kun(Gible), Austin Mahone, Ariana Grande, Akasha Bloodriver, Ace Shuzen, Naruto Uzumaki, Compa L. Heart, Xenovia Quarta, Tsukune Aono, Luna Rodolfo, Ruby Toujou, Eluria Jawhara, Jason Brooks, Kokoa Shuzen, Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Fang Fang Huang, Yukari Sendo, Montee Oem, Shopping, Singing, Modeling

Dislikes: Bullies, Alucard, Fairy Tale, The Twilight series

Bio: The daughter of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver, Moka moved to Japan with her mother and her older brother, Ace, in order to keep her safe from Alucard, who was resting inside the basement. Once she turned 13, due to outstanding grades, Moka enrolled in a university in America, where she would meet and befriend Naruto Uzumaki, Compa L. Heart, and Xenovia Quarta. At some point she met Ayane, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Rin Kujou. After graduating UCLA, by her father and brother's request, Moka has to go to Yōkai Academy for 2 1/2 years and graduate. From there, Moka's own story begins.

Appearance: Moka wears the Yōkai school uniform. She also wears an orange muffler scarf given to her by Naruto, only taking it off when she wants to take a bath and when she's eating. Moka wears her hair down, but puts it up on some occasions. Both Inner and Outer Moka have hair of the same length, but Inner Moka has silver hair, while Outer Moka has pink hair. The Inner Moka, has red eyes with catlike pupils (matching the red stone on the rosary), while the Outer Moka has green eyes. Moka is beautiful and described as the hottest girl in Yōkai Academy. Moka's body measurements are 86-56-86 (outer), 90-58-88 (inner).

Personality: Moka's outer personality is very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Her personality has allowed her to make friends with Ayane, even though she tried to kill Moka, who amazingly finds it cute(without admitting it out loud). Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. During her years in UCLA, Moka had a huge crush on Naruto, something he was oblivious to. Though she tries to move on with Tsukune, after finding out that Naruto and Hinata were a couple, she admitted to Hinata that she still had feelings for Naruto. She can also be a bit jealous sometimes when it comes to some girls getting a bit close to her second crush, Tsukune. Though she's pretty friendly with all her friends, she mostly close to Tsukune, Yukari, Luna and Mizore. During her years in UCLA, she had the the habit of running into Naruto with her bike and another habit of shoulder throwing him when he's behind her, though these habits have stopped since her final weeks of graduating. For Inner Moka, her personality is cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. Despite this, she does respect those who can match her power. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. Despite her cold nature as a vampiress, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights.

Abilities(Outer): Though not as strong as her inner form, Moka has enough strength to break wood or bricks with her punches and kicks, and send people flying with a slap or a push. Due to her training in martial arts with Naruto, Moka has learned how to defend herself. One time, she managed to fight one on one with Ayane, an S-Class Kunoichi, despite using basic techniques and improvised weapons. She has also fought and defeated Luna Rodolfo, who trained under her father. Though she can be a bit naive, Moka's pretty smart, graduating UCLA with straight A's. She's also been taught how to shoot a gun by Jiraiya. Like all vampires, she can suck blood and charm others in order to lower their guard.

Abilities(Inner): As Inner Moka, she can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. As a vampire, Moka is extremely strong. When Moka kicks an enemy, he/she will be sent flying, gaining a huge injury, and the place where the enemy flew and landed will also receive enormous damage. She knows all the kicking techniques known to man, developing a fighting style that only involves kicking, though she will use her hands if necessary. Once she becomes a full fledged Shinso Vampire, Moka will gain a tremendous increase in strength and the raw power she is capable of generating is exponentially staggering. She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters could never achieve. Once she becomes a full fledged Shinso vampire, Moka's speed will increased tremendously to the point of being able to move instantaneously. Moka's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human or monster. Moka is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and falls from great heights, without sustaining any injury. Moka's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete or any other kind of monster. Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete or monster. Moka has inherited the blood of a Shinso from her mother Akasha, granting her a legendary power that is described as "a darkness deeper than night". The blood was given to her from birth, causing Moka's features to change to the tell-tall characteristics of the legendary vampire. The Shinso blood within her is also the key to reviving the monstrous vampire Alucard so to prevent that, Akasha sealed the Shinso blood with the rosary, altering her daughter's personality as well. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood and given a vampire's "aura conversion" ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. Also, a vampire's other base abilities are increased as is their potential for learning a new or previously "lost" set of powers. Moka shares an unusual sort of telepathy that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can use to with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). During a fight against Kuyō, she has learned the ability to freeze her own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings, freezing the blood in an opponent's body. Inner Moka has also learned how to pressurize liquid in her eyeballs and then create small openings in her pupils, creating two fluid jets powerful enough to slice stone and steel. Moka's Wealth of Power, as a full Shinso Vampire, gives her the ability to grow bat wings from her upper back, giving her flight capabilities, and Creation, a power that mixes spirit energy into their own blood in order to control it at will, transforming it into solid matter and molding it into anything they desire. In Moka's case, she is able to generate a jet black steel suit of armor that covers her arms and legs along with shoulder pauldrons that explodes and reduces her opponents to fragments with every attack. Once she becomes a fully stabilized Shinso Vampire, Moka's body can become that of undying.


End file.
